


Everything

by Kialo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kialo/pseuds/Kialo
Summary: A short letter from an immortal.





	Everything

I've finally done it. I've done everything.. Its taken thousands of years. But i finally completed everything. The sunset I've seen so many times. It has a new meaning because there isnt any meaning left in this world for me. I've climbed mountains, I've swam seas, Ive fallen in love with the most beautiful women and had wonderful families. But this life doesn't end so I've seen theirs end. I've watched my children grow old and die with families of their own. Their children grow old and die with families of their own. The cycle keeps turning.. Over and over and over. So when do i end? I dont. Im forced to stay here. I cannot die. Trust me. I've tried. Remember? I've tried everything. I dont exaggerate. I've seen civilizations rise and fall. I've seen technology devolope and regress. I've seen kings and lords, hell.. I've been kings and lords. Like i said. I've tried everything. Been a car? Yup. The taste of motor oil lasts for a few weeks. Seen the universe? seen one seen'm'all Written a novel? directed the movie franchise too. Theres only one thing i havent done. The one thing i want most. I want to be done. I want to stop. I want to finally rest in my grave. I Want To Die. But immortals cant do that can they. Yes I've met other immortals. We all have a great time at first. But then it gets old quick. Enjoy your shorter wonderful lives and love eachother. I cant. Believe me I've tried. Remember? I've tried everything. Everything but the one thing. I've done everything. I've finally done it.


End file.
